Various stream samplers have been developed to take a sample of molten metal flowing from a stream. My patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,803; 4,051,732; and 4,069,717 are illustrative of stream samplers. Stream samplers disclosed in these patents all have sample forming walls to form a disc shaped sample which is suitable for spectrographic analysis. The present invention provides a stream sampler which molds a large quantity of metal into a cylindrical shaped sample, which disc is subsequently sliced or cut to form numerous samples.